Jason and Grizz
by ItsKpex
Summary: This is a Grizz x OC one shot I decided to write. I wanted to take a break from writing my story, Finally. AU to Finally.


Jason's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned as I sat up from my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I reached over to my alarm clock, trying to make the irritating noise stop. After searching blindly for a good 10 seconds for the snooze button, I got tired and just pushed the clock off my nightstand. It continued to emit the annoying sound, much to my dismay. Angry, I finally sat up, grabbed the clock off the ground, and pressed the snooze button. The blaring noise had finally stopped. I placed the annoying invention back onto my nightstand and plopped back into the comfort of my bed.

"Why didn't I do that first?" Jason questioned himself, "Oh yeah, I'm lazy. I forgot," he got out of his bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After washing up and fixing his mop looking hair, he walked downstairs to find his mother making breakfast.

"Hey mom," Jason greeted his mom. His mom turned around and smiled at him.

"Mornin' Jason," She said cheerfully. Jason smiled back and say down at their kitchen table. After a few minutes, his mother placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him.

"Thanks" Jason told his mom as he started shoveling the eggs into his mouth.

"Slow down, sweetie. You're going to get a stomach ache." His mom told him, "Why are you in a rush?"

"I'm hanging out with friends today," Jason replied, still eating quite fast.

"Okay, I'm going to work, I'll be home at 5 o'clock. And don't throw up from the eggs, okay?" She said, laughing at the end.

"No promises," Jason said jokingly. His mom smiled at him and left to drive to work. Jason decided to slow down so he didn't puke. After he finished the food, he put the plate into the sink. He felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. He pulled out the vibrating rectangle and answered the call.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"JASON!" A voice yelled, causing Jason to almost drop his phone.

"Thanks for blowing my eardrums, Grizz," Jason said, his ears still ringing from the loud voice of his bear friend.

"Heh, sorry. Anyway, do you want to hang out? Just the two of us?" Grizz said.

"Just the two of us?" Jason thought to himself. He blushed as the thought of him being alone with Grizz popped into his mind. He's had a crush on the brown grizzly since he met the trio of Bears two months ago. But, he probably didn't like Jason in that way.

"Jason? You still there?" Grizz worriedly asked.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something. Yeah I can hang!" Jason said, trying to push that thought away.

"Great! Meet me at the cave, we can play video games!" Grizz said excitedly.

"Alright, see you then," Jason said and hung up his phone, which he put back in his pocket.

"A whole day with Grizz?" Jason repeated in his mind. It would be a dream come true, if Grizz actually liked him like that. Jason has seen Grizz talk to girls, so he knows for sure.

Jason sighed, "I wish he did, though." He grabbed his sweatshirt and skateboard and rode to the Bears' cave.

Meanwhile...

Grizz hung up the phone and gave it back to Panda.

"So you guys are gonna be gone all day?" Grizz asked his two brothers.

"Yeah, I have a date with a girl tonight, so I have to really prepare this time." Panda told him.

"Ice Bear is running errands," Ice Bear stated in his monotone voice, as usual.

"Alright, I'll be here hanging with Jace," Grizz smiled. He thought of the nickname he gave his friend. Jason always got flustered when he called him that. Grizz thought it was cute.

"See you when we get back, Grizz!" Panda said to his older sibling as him and Ice Bear left. Grizz sat on the couch, staring at the clock.

"I should get some snacks for me and Jason!" Grizz stated as he ran to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard to get some chips. He got some soda out of the fridge and returned to the living room. He placed the contents of his arms onto the table.

"Perfect!" Grizz stated aloud as he heard a knock at the door. He ran to the door and opened it, revealing the tall, brown-haired child prodigy he'd been waiting for.

"Hey Grizz!" Jason said happily. Grizz smiled. He knew exactly what to say.

"Hey, Jace." Grizz said with a grin. This caused Jason to blush madly.

"Hey, you know I don't like it when you call me that," Jason said shyly.

"Why, it suits you. It's cute," This statement caused Jason to blush more and look at the ground. "Cmon, I got a new video game we can play," Grizz finished. He led Jason to the couch where the chips and soda were. There, they played the new video game and talked.

"...so Panda finally got a date tonight and he's preparing for it now," Grizz finished telling Jason.

"That's great for him, finally found a match." Jason said. Grizz looked into Jason's eyes. He saw hidden pain and sadness in his eyes. He'd often see that in Jason's eyes, even when he seemed happy.

"Jason, are you okay?" Grizz asked him with worry.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Jason said, obviously lying.

"Jason, I know when you're fine or not. What's up?" Grizz asked him with concern.

Jason sighed,"It's just, seeing you, and Panda, and even Ice talking to girls and getting dates, I feel like I can't get one, or be with anyone. I feel... I feel ugly," Jason said, tears building up in his eyes. Jason being in this state broke Grizz's heart.

"Jason, that's not true. You're very nice, and charming, anyone would be lucky to have you," Grizz looked into Jason's eyes.

"Thanks Grizz. You're always here for me." Jason smiled weakly. "But, I just feel so alone sometimes. This one person I like, I know for sure that they wouldn't like me in that way. Ever. It's just so disheartening that the person you like would probably never like you,"

"Well, how would you know if you don't try?" Grizz asked. Jason thought about this for a second. 'If I do this, it could ruin our friendship' 'But if he does like you, you have to tell him,'. These thoughts ran through his head.

"I gotta clear my head for a minute. I'll be right back." Jason sat up and walked towards the front door.

"Okay," Grizz said, slightly confused. Grizz was then left to himself to think. He wondered why he was acting strange. Suddenly, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

'Does Jason have a crush on me?' Grizz finally had it click. How every time he called him Jace, he blushed. How every time he saw him with a girl, he looked sad. How Jason even said that he never would like him in that way. It makes sense now. He felt horrible because of the internal pain he could've caused the boy, all of the sadness. As Grizz was thinking of this, Jason walked back into the room. He sat down next to Grizz, which broke Grizz's train of thought.

"You okay?" Grizz asked him.

"I'm good," Jason said. "Hey Grizz?"

"Yeah?" Grizz turned to look at Jason. Grizz went wide eyed when he felt a pair of lips on his. He was right. Jason did like him. This caused Grizz to blush a light shade of pink. After about a 3 second kiss, Jason leaned away from Grizz. Opening his eyes and looking at Grizz, fear filled his expression. 'What have I done?' Jason thought.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I shouldn't of done that!" Jason freaked out and covered his face with his hands, "I'm such an idiot,"

"Jason," Grizz started. Jason looked up at him. Grizz then quickly went in for a kiss, their lips crashing together. Surprised at first, Jason slowly melted into the kiss. After they broke the kiss, Grizz looked at Jason.

"I like you too," Grizz smiled at him. This caused Jason to smile back. Jason hugged Grizz, burying his face into his fur. Grizz wrapped his arm around him. They stayed like that for awhile and watched a movie together. After the movie, both were tired and decided to just sleep on the couch. Grizz and Jason laid down on the couch Grizz wrapping his arms around the boy. Jason snuggled closer to him, burying his face into Grizz's neck. Jason looked up at Grizz.

"Grizz, I love you," He said, giving Grizz a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too," Grizz said, smiling.


End file.
